User talk:Firaga44
Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Winxfan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 05:22, 20 June 2009 FIRAGA!!! Hi Firaga! It's me PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart! New look, same good person sort of thing. Come talk on my page!--Helena healing fairy 14:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) rose knows everything about winx club Hi i am a friend of Helena and if there is anything i can help you out with just say so no offense if u like bloom but helena and i hate her--Rose 23:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC)rose knows she's my second favorite my favorite is tecna and no offense taken and i should get the chatroom done today--Firaga44 20:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) awesome idea for a vid Rose wants to know what your YouTube user name is. ( I'm at her house right now ^_^ We are having a sleepover ) Also, remember those Kingdom Hearts chat room vids you showed me? Maybe you can do something like that with Winx Club. Also, you know how Sora was really stupid? If you do make a video, can you make Bloom really stupid? ( If that's ok with you of course ) Here are some ideas for Winx Club usernames Bloom- ILOVESKYHEISSOHOT! Stella- Ilovemyshnookums Flora- ProtectingtheEarth Layla- Surfergirl Musa- Roxgirl Tecna- Technogirl Roxy- Animalsrox! Here are the witchs' user names: Stormy: IHATEEVERYTHING Darcy: FeartheDarkness! Icy: HeartofIce Here are the guys': Sky: Bloomishot Brandon: IlovemyshnookumsMORE Helia: Poem'nNatureDude Riven: Iamtough Timmy: Technogeek Nabu: Ispyonpeople LOL I think that ice cream is going into our heads! (Rose came up with most of them, like Nabu, Timmy, Riven, Helia, Brandon, Icy, Stormy, Roxy, Tecna, Musa, Layla, Flora, and Stella. I came up with the rest and I'm the doof typing this! ) --Helena healing fairy 00:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) sure i can do that as soon as i get back to my house i'm at the my grandma's house rightnow and i'll use the user names you gave me and fun fact of the day darcy means dark one in itlian--Firaga44 01:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Meh Hi Firaga! It's me... again. What up? I don't wanna sound impatient, but is the vid done? Rose and I really wanna see it! Things back in KH land got jinky on me, so I'm just gonna hang out here.--Helena healing fairy 16:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) i'll do it tommorrow --Firaga44 02:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, what did you think of those usernames we came up with? My favorite is: Ispyonpeople.--Helena healing fairy 14:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) i think it's funny and i'll get it done today depends on how my stomach feels i've being having a lot of stomach aches lately--Firaga44 15:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) From laughing or something serious? *huggles* either way, get well soon!--Helena healing fairy 23:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) knowing me probably laughing--Firaga44 01:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) i really like the usernames that helena and i came up with. i came up with most of them. I really would like to chat more.ttyl--Rose 15:12, 18 July 2009 (UTC)rose Rose, Firaga told me in KH land the vid is almost done.--Helena healing fairy 20:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) i finshed it today--Firaga44 20:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Cool--Helena healing fairy 20:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) i finshed two more kingdom hearts chat rooms and the ending in the second one is really mushy and cheesy and it end at 7:25 i was just to lazy to shorten the song and here's the link to the winx club one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrgioSksVEE--[[User:Firaga44|Firaga44]] 20:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) what r ur songs h--Rose 21:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose it wouldn't work firaga--Rose 21:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose Ditto--Helena healing fairy 21:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) why won't it work--Rose 21:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC)rose Ditto again--Helena healing fairy 21:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) i don't know i checked it and it was working just fine--Firaga44 21:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) what is your username on youtube so i can check your vids out-- 01:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC)rose roser45s--Firaga44 02:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) i just wathched it it is so funny. thanks for using helena andmine ideas i think that is sweet same with the vid.--Rose 20:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC)rose thanks--Firaga44 20:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Just saw it, that is funny, when is two coming out?--Helena healing fairy 22:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) i'll start on it tommorrow--Firaga44 00:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Firaga.--Helena healing fairy 18:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) hi--Firaga44 18:52, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hi hi katie--demyx and mickey 4evr 19:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) hi--Firaga44 19:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OMG That is the best thing I've ever seen. Did you notice that the horse looks annoyed? XD--Helena healing fairy 13:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC) yeah funniest video ever and i found a video of demyx singing to cool--Firaga44 20:44, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there! You probably don't know me, but I'm Roxy13. I was wondering if you could come back and help us with adding info to pages. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 19:52, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Hey Firaga I haven't been on here in FOREVER, so I responded to Roxy13's message and came on. Do you think you can make me a talkbubble? I want one of Flora, which says "Hi I'm Flora" and then "Flora said 'I hate those witches'... I didn't know she had it in her to say that." With the colors purple and green. Thanks! Helena healing fairy 21:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi sorry i havent been here in a while my computer crashed and i got a new one so i used to be rosefashion 1061 but now im this ttylAmeliaguardianfairy 03:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hi in the character page aobut sky on here it says during the second seasonduring the pixcie mission he becamse flustered with layla making bloom jealous what did they mean by he became flustered 20:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC)